


Nothing Much

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aromantic Tyler, Asexual Tyler, Break Up, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Josh is an awesome friend, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Tyler is a sad muffin, agender tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They felt like nothing. Who could ever love someone who couldn't return the feelings? </p><p>Or, where Ace-Aro-Agender (they/them) Tyler gets dumped and Josh makes them feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Much

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes to all of the guys, gals, non-binary pals, and anyone else on the spectrum who feels bad about who they are. You are perfect as the person you are and who you want to be. You are not worthless. You are not broken. You are amazing, and I will make you believe you are lovely. 
> 
> So, the only thing I can think of as a tw is some slight transphobia. If you need me to add a tag, please let me know. 
> 
> Unedited. All errors are mine. Please let me know of any major ones. 
> 
> Kudos are lovely and comments give me life. If you don't feel comfortable on here, you can send me messages (on or off anon) on tumblr at Alex-the-anthropologist. 
> 
> Finally, if you are confused about LGBT+ stuff, especially terminology, I'm more than happy to help explain stuff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe, my frens.

Tyler sighed as they gave themself a once-over in the mirror at the white top and dark purple skirt that they were wearing. Topped with a stripe of green in their brown hair, Tyler finally approved. 

Tyler didn't usually feel like showing their feminine side; it wasn't safe in public, most of the time, and Tyler didn't carry many dresses with them on tour. Tyler had been ridiculed enough in high school and college, and they didn't like the stares that their skirts and dresses brought. 

But, when it was just Tyler, and maybe Josh, just the two of them on the bus, Tyler felt freer. Josh was one of the only people that understood them. Not even their girlfriend was as close to Tyler as Josh was. Tyler smiled at themself once more before walking into the living area so that they could kick Josh's butt at Mario Cart. 

*** 

Tyler felt like nothing as they stared at the ceiling of their bunk, clutching their cell phone tightly, replaying the voicemail that said, "I can't do this anymore, Tyler. I can't love someone who won't love me back. We're done." Tyler wanted to throw the phone, to scream, to cry, but they couldn't move. 

She had been right, they thought. If Tyler wasn't sexually or romantically attracted to their partner, then what was the point of being in a relationship? But she had agreed when they had first started dating that she was fine with everything. "So what? You're asexual and aromantic. I think we can make it work." 

But they couldn't, now could they? Tyler treated her like a best friend, and even Josh had begun to replace that role over the tour. And it wasn't like Tyler hadn't tried...they had spent many nights with their now-ex, pleasing her, showering her with sweet nothings and promises that they both knew Tyler couldn't give. 

Still, Tyler had tried, and once again, they were alone. Would probably be alone too, for who could love someone who was nothing? Genderless, with no attraction. What was Tyler, even? 

They let the despair settle over them then, wandering alone in their mind. They felt lost and overwhelmed and too tired for this early in the morning. 

***

Josh found Tyler in their bunk, staring into the abyss. Josh hated when they got like this; Tyler could be in a slump for days, barely eating, showering, or sleeping, just staring into the distance whenever they weren't performing. It wasn't healthy. 

"Hey Ty," Josh whispered, gently placing a hand on their arm. "Everything okay?"

Tyler's eyes flicked to Josh's face before silently handing over their phone, playing the voicemail. 

Josh clenched his fists as he listened to it, getting increasingly upset at the way that Tyler's ex had treated them. Tyler didn't deserve any of this. They were the most amazing person, in Josh's opinion. They especially didn't warrant the words that this girl was using to describe Tyler. 

"She didn't deserve you, Tyler." Josh whispered as he swung his feet into the bunk, letting Tyler settle on his chest. A few sobs escaped their body as Josh rubbed their back soothingly. "Shhh. Let it all out, dear. You know, you are lovely, and being your friend has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. You are so much more than nothing. You are everything to me. You're my partner-in-crime, the only person who actually gets me. So what if you aren't attracted to people? I'll be here, ready to eat tacos with you and beat you at video games." 

Tyler mumbled something into Josh's chest before burying their face into his shirt once more. 

"I didn't catch that," Josh whispered into Tyler's ear, causing them to shiver. 

"I said that I was going to kick your butt at video games, like I do every time." Tyler smiled as they lifted their head. Josh and Tyler's faces were so close together. "You really love me, don't you?"

"More than you could ever imagine." Josh breathed. "But, that love will remain the same, no matter what happens." 

"Can I kiss you?" Tyler whispered, and with Josh's nod, they surged forward, catching Josh's lips in their own in a slow, gentle, yet fiery kiss. Josh choked out a moan as Tyler crawled into his lap and pulled away. 

"I can't give you much." They whispered. "But know that I will give you as much as I can. You are my best friend, first and foremost, and I care about you as if you were family. I can promise you that, at least. We can see where a relationship will go, if that's what you want, but you can leave me at any time-" 

Tyler was stopped when Josh pressed a finger to their lips. "Tyler, I will never leave you, okay? If you want to be best friends, and just that, I will gladly sit on a porch with you in rocking chairs, talking about the good ol' days as you play your ukulele when we are both in our nineties."

Tyler stared at Josh, stunned for a moment, before falling forward and pulling the man with cotton-candy hair into a hug, the two of them giggling as they held each other, as they had many nights before and would for many nights after. 

"C'mon," Tyler said as they pulled Josh to his feet. "Let's go play some video games and cuddle on the sofa. Maybe we could kiss some more. That's one thing that I like as much as tacos."


End file.
